Heritage
by Natalie-taliena
Summary: Isabella Blaire returns to Easton, and to Billings, after the Legacy. What made her want to return? And who IS she? A new girl from Russia gets under her skin. Let the hazing begin!
1. Chapter 1

"Izzy! Hey, how's it going?" Oh dear _God_! I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes and kept walking, ignoring the over-excited freshmen trying too hard. Most of them were simply too pathetic for words, here only because daddy's credit card could handle it and mommy wanted to boast to her friends that her baby was at Easton.

I was different. Nine generations. Nine. An odd number. My eye twitched in irritation. I rubbed my eyebrow and faked a yawn.

The snow had stopped falling seventeen minutes ago, but there was no one out, save the freshmen; no guys horsing around with snowballs, no girls checking them out. They were off-campus, of course. This was a rare, free weekend.

My heels clicked loudly on the polished floor of Hell Hall, echoing off the empty walls, drawing me closer and closer to the Headmaster's study.

A deep sense of dread began to set in my chest, coiling tightly around my heart. I could feel my palms beginning to sweat, and I was glad that winter's etiquette made me wear gloves. Black. Leather. Just how I liked it.

I flexed my fingers and pulled the gloves up higher.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I did not want to sweat. I had to keep it together, dammit.

Ten minutes.

Just ten minutes with this pathetic, infuriating man and I'd be able to go back to Billings. Back home.

I pulled a smile onto my face and knocked three times, then took a step back, counting.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven_ -

"Good afternoon, ms Blaire!" The long and blonde secretary opened the door, her hair slightly ruffled on one side.

I raised an eyebrow. "I have an appointment to see Headmaster-"

"Yes!! Of course! Come on in!" Too enthusiastic. I didn't even want to think of what I had interrupted.

"Isabelle Blaire. Ah. Welcome." He waited for me to sit in front of his desk, then threw himself down into the winged armchair, attempting to be casual. Since when had Easton been 'casual'? Or had I missed out on something in the past year?

I smiled brightly, sitting up straight and stiff, with my ankles crossed, the way I had been taught to do.

t was poise. It was polite. It gave nothing away.

"I was - surprised - to hear that Valmonte wasn't working out for you. Any idea why that might be?" He gazed at me, attempting to observe me with a fatherly gaze. It wasn't working too well, he looked more like a pervert than a father-figure.

This is the part where I told him that it was all just a joke, that Italy was great and I was only visiting today, that the luggage that the staff were unpacking was actually empty, that I actually liked to play pranks.

But no one ever gets what they wanted.

"No, Italy is beautiful, and I was glad of the chance to learn another language, but you know what they say. There's no place like home."

I watched him swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing several times. That's right, be nervous. I was staying. I was here for the next two years.

I had debated whether to just return to England, but after the Legacy, I couldn't stay away any longer. This was where I belonged, where my real family were; Billings.

I smoothed down my skirt while the Headmaster looked at my file, taking out sheet after sheet of parer and stacking it in front of me.

They were uneven. This bothered me. I set my jaw and clenched my hands tightly together to stop myself from straightening them out.

"Here we are," he finally said, holding out a sleek silver pen.

"If you sign you are agreeing to-"

I switched off as he went through the rules that no one followed, signing where ever I saw my name printed, my heart getting lighter and lighter with ever perfectly scripted signature.


	2. Chapter 2

The interview had gone down easier than I had anticipated, and I felt elated as I walked through the silent campus to Billings.

I should change the bed, the room was big enough to carry a double. I hated sleeping in a single, there wasn't enough room. I remembered at how I had suffered as a freshman here, and vowed to make this work for _me_. I could paint the walls, the Headmaster wouldn't mind, mainly because he wouldn't find out. I saw a gorgeous azure colour in Melissa's decorating magazines, that would look wonderful. Blue was calm. It suited and complimented me.

I was lost in my fantasies on what this year was going to be like, but now I had to return to reality. I shook myself mentally, and the world came back into focus. The wind was a lot colder than I had realised, and I began to shiver, but I couldn't run. I wanted to make an entrance when I got back to Billings, and being a sweaty mess wasn't an option.

The foyer was empty, dying embers in the fireplace, whisky glasses strewn all over the floor; one was broken.

I took this to mean that the girls had had a party. Where _were_ they? And what was that sound? I walked up the stairs, and a ripple of laughter floated down from one of the biggest rooms. _My_ room.

What the hell?

I flung open the door, and twenty-five shocked faces turned towards me. One I didn't recognise.

"Izzy!" Rochelle Smith shrieked, running towards me and flinging her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and smiled tightly. What the hell were they doing in my room? Did they go through my things? How did they even know I was coming back?

The other girls ran over to me as well, shouting and screaming and jumping and hugging me and each other. My hair was getting quite ruffled now and my breathing was starting to hurt. I was scheduled for a full-blown panic attack unless they got away from me. I hadn't expected this. I wasn't prepared.

"It's lovely to see you all," I smiled, looking around. Jasmine and Lily, the Rochester twins from Boston had gone back to their natural red curly hair. I spotted Sienna Kullen sitting on my bed. She caught my eye and winked, and I blushed, remembering what had happened on the third floor at the Legacy.

Still. What happened at the Legacy _stays_ at the Legacy, so I shouldn't worry.

"When the hell did you get back?"

"We were expecting another new girl!"

"Another?" I frowned slightly with a tinkering laugh. "What do you mean?"

"Hello!" The girl I hadn't recognised waved at me. In that one word, I picked up an accent. Oh dear Lord, _NO. _Not another exchange student! "I am Luba Dimitrovetch and I theenk we are sharing thees year, yes?"

What. The. FUCK??

I stared at her in horror, trying to keep my face blank.

"No. No, I think there's been a mistake," I said as pleasantly as I could, taking my coat off and putting it into my newly-stocked wardrobe. "I don't _share_. You're going to have to find somewhere else to sleep."

"Err," she laughed, looking around at the girls as though expecting them to get in on the joke.

"Problem?" I asked, trying not to look at her. Everything about this girl screamed "TRASHY" from the white-blonde extentions, down to the "rich bitch" studded belt.

"Well, noh, it is just, you cannot tell people where to sleep."

"I don't. I just don't share rooms, and I earned my place here in Billings. _This_ is the Head of Billings room, and as I am about to be re-instated as president, I think you should move out _now_ rather than later. Get a chance to settle in with your new roomy" I smiled sweetly and put on a CD.

Nickelback began to blare out "animals" and Fiona, Whitney and Theresa started head banging and singing along to it.

"Ladies, it's lovely to see you all again, but could you please get the fuck out of my room? I have to unpack." I gestured to the two boxes on the floor which I had informed the staff not to touch.

"Wait! Dere is only fourteen rhooms, and Natasha is already saying that she does not want to share," Natasha Lovell stuck her tongue out at Luba behind her back and I fought back a smirk. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Pemberly has some rooms," Natasha sniggered from my wardrobe, which she was raiding.

Honestly, I'm back for five minutes and she's already trying her luck.

"But... my father, he said I get to sleep here, at Billings! It is not fair! Who gives you the right to boss me around?"

"Who's your father?" I'd bet my manhattan apartment that he was some self-made millionaire from eastern Europe.

"Mihail Dimitrovetch, he is the president of the oil company in Russia. Very good friends with Vladmir Vladimirovich Putin." She sounded rather smug. Was I supposed to be impressed by that? Intimidated?

I walked over to her slowly and deliberately, swinging my hips lightly. I had taken off my shoes and was still several inches taller than her, despite the fact that she was wearing the hugest stiletto boots known to humanity.

I looked down my nose at her, noting acne spots and scars beneath the heavy make up. Good. I liked imperfections on others. It made me feel better about myself.

"Welcome to America, where democracy rules and your father's 'friends' don't scare us." I said quietly, as the dorm watched on.

"Welcome to Billings, home to the successful. And the pretty." Rochelle added as an after thought, swinging her hair back.

"Welcome to Easton Academy, home to every freak and psycho to have ever walked on the rich side of life!" Sienna laughed, spilling her drink on the new white carpet. "Oops! Sorry!"

"You cannot just do this!" Luba shrieked over the music.

"Oh _fine_," I rolled my eyes. Stay until I'm elected president. You have until Friday, and if you touch my things I won't be very... happy."

"What makes you so sure that you vill be president?" She challenged, crossing her arms and looking downright arrogant.

"You mean besides the fact that I'm the only one who's running?"

"Well then _I_ will run as well!"

I laughed, then realised she was serious.

Little Miss Russia was going to be taught a lesson. The other girls and I had learnt respect through hazing. This atrocity had just waltzed into a world where she didn't know anything, and wasn't keen to learn. She needed to be taken down a few pegs.

"We should go shopping for the Christmas Ball next week! There's a new couture boutique that's opened in Boston, I saw some of her collections in Paris, it really was quite something..." I dismissed her by changing the subject.

The girls, who had been silent or dancing up to this point, suddenly joined in with the discussion, passing me a brandy and rearranging my candles.

Christmas couldn't come quickly enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have called this meeting to discuss something that concerns both us, and Billings; its tradition, its honour..." I said as the girls watched me apprehensively.

"We have a new girl among us, who is currently cramming for a non existing test," some girls sniggered. "You know that I'm talking about Luba, our little Russian _friend. _We have all learnt to respect and honour Billings and Easton tradition through hazing. Yet what happens when we just let someone in without checking to see whether or not she is trustworthy? Perhaps if yo remember Sabine DuLac, how she fooled Reed Brennan not that long ago, you will see my point."

The girls looked at each other. We had all heard of Sabine DuLac and her crazy family. She had murdered a fellow sister; Cheyene Martin, and _her_ sister had killed Thomas Pearson. My elder sister was now married to his brother.

"I propose _one_ test, to see whether she is worthy. I would have suggested the traditional method, but I really don't want her sorting my clothes and touching my bed." I grimaced and Natasha laughed. "So... any question?"

Mitch Fabino raised his hand. "Yeah, I got a question. What the hell does this shit have to do with me?"

I smiled widely at him.

"Stand up, babe."

He stood, looking confused, and for once, slightly awkward.

"Ladies, from hereonin, Mitch and I are a couple. I want to see if Little Miss Russia goes after him just to spite me. I will be... a complete bitch to put it bluntly... towards her for the next month. If she makes a move on Mitch, we kick her out. If she passes, we will accept her as one of our own." I finished with difficulty.

The girls were looking at me as though I had lost my mind.

I began to get hot, and smoothed my hair down, smiling lightly. "All in favor?"

"Wait... what?" Mitch looked more than confused. "Why the hell should I go along with all this 'hazing' crap?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. "Be_cause_ you might get to screw a blonde Russian with overstuffed boobs. And film it."

"Why didn't you just say so?" He smiled widely.

"All in favor?" I repeated.

Every girl raised her hand.

"Iz..." Sienna laughed suddenly. "Are you, uh... gonna start now?" She waved her iphone at me. "Luba's just text me; she'll be here in like, five minutes."

"Perfect!" I grabbed Mitch's hand and dragged him towards the stairs. "Try to look normal!" I called over my shoulder.

"What the hell are we doing?"

"We're gonna have fake sex," I hung a scarf on the doorknob and shut the door behind me. "Clothes. Off." I commanded, stripping myself. I pulled the covers up from the bed and punched the pillows, throwing one to the floor.

I looked out of the window. Luba was just coming up the path to Billings.

I sat down on the bed and started to bounce up and down.

"Mitch... oh, Mitch!!" I moaned, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. "Oh... uh... yes, yes, YES!!"

I carried on with the fake orgasming for a while longer, mussing up my hair as I went.

I stood up and kissed Mitch on the neck, leaving lipstick marks which I smudged, then rubbed my lips for good measure. I examined the effect in the mirror. It looked good. Very realistic.

"Here, put this on inside out." I handed him his sweater, and put on my red silk dressing gown.

I shoved Mitch down the stairs, Miss Beverly, the house mother, would be back from 'dinner' soon.

As we crashed into the main room, the girls turned to stare.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"You are not supposed to haff boys in here!" Luba said, sounding annoyed.

"So?" I smirked, then wrapped my arms around Mitch's neck and kissed him.

Someone wolf-whistled.

"Bey!" I grinned insanely, waving after him.

"If Miss Beverly finds out ve will _all_ be in trouble!"

"Shut up," I snapped and sat down in one of the winged chairs by the fire.

"Don't you speek to me like zat!" Luba's eyes were like satalite dishes as she stormed over to me in those stupid boots again.

"Oh honey, would you mind brushing your teeth?" I moved my head away to the side and grimaced. "Your breath stinks!"

A vein throbbed on the side of Luba's head.

There were three weeks until the Christmas Ball.


End file.
